Sharing Hearts
by 0YukiRin
Summary: They love each other, they truly do. Though it didn't start out that way. Where did it all begin? Well if you read their story, maybe you will find out. LenxRinxPiko


When it all began, no one could tell exactly. Perhaps it was back when they were first activated or when he was activated. Though, the three do remember stealing glances from each other when they rarely talked. Rin and Len were obviously close since configuration and coming into the life of Vocaloid. Two different people; yet the same.

Mirror-images, one male, one female, an egg, a sperm. Fans would mistake them as twins, their identical faces and hair could be what created that rumor. It wasn't as if they cared, it just gave them more of a popularity boost with the incest fans. This meant that there would be songs (much like SPICE and Adolescence) where they would portray a brother and sister in love and having forms of sexual relations.

However, after a period of time the acting became realistic. Len would find himself wrapping his arms around Rin's waist as they sat of the sofa watching a show on TV. Rin began to cuddle closer to him each passing day. The two became enlightened by each other's presence, knowing each kink and detail.

Rin couldn't hit high notes very well; she was surprised she got the note on her version of World Is Mine. At that time she rejoiced and celebrated by eating a load of oranges. Len watched; a bit disturbed on how much her tiny body could consume. Rin smiled at him and bit into another orange slice, the juice ran down to her chin. Unconsciously, Len licked his lips, he longed to taste the mouth of his counterpart, and maybe that's where it began.

Len was bad at low notes; his voice would be mistaken by Rin's sometimes. When master called them in and told them they were getting appends, the blond couldn't have been happier. He was able to lower his voice with all three different appends. Out of them all, icy was his favorite. Rin would giggle as he played with his new tones. She enjoyed seeing him happy, it was as if a child received a Christmas present. She noticed how sometimes he would forget to turn off his appends, usually when he was being careless around her. That day he whispered her name in her ear with his power append, Rin felt shivers down her spine. Could this be where it changed?

The two gave in one day to their new found emotions. It started simple enough a small confession that led to a kiss. That was all it was for various days, simple kissing and caresses here and there. Innocent and lovely, the way any relationship should be, however, Rin and Len were craving more.

* * *

She intoxicated him; every fiber of her being was a magnet. Even as sweat glistened her skin and dampened her hair, she never looked more stunning. She moans in his ear, "Len~" He grips her waist and pulls her lower body towards his. Goosebumps appear on her arms even as thick hot air surrounded them.

The bed creaked with each movement. He tugged at her hair to reveal more of the slender neck he adores so much. His lips immediately connect with the sensitive skin, causing the female to shiver. He sucks and hears her whine in need. She arches against him as he creates a mark, "Ahhh!" Their hips collide and he goes in deeper. He moves his hands to toy with her perked nipples; he jerks against her, listening to her begs and hisses. "P-please- oh! Mmmm~ again~ _again_~" She hooks her legs around his waist.

He grunts at the increase in friction, his pulse quickening as she tightens around him. Len presses her against him and her breast rub against his chest. He focuses on her pleasure and searches for that one spot he knows will drive her insane. Her breath hitches and she cries out once his head drums against her sweet spot. He smirks and hits there repeatedly, the way her walls spasm around him makes him shiver in excitement.

She claws at his back when he thrust hard into her, "More!" He hisses as the scratches burn, yet refuses to disappoint her. He wants to feel her climax, to have her juices run down and cover his pulsing member. He quickens his pace, knowing soon he might fall off the edge. He thrust again. "Len~"

Again. "Faster! Yes!"

Once more. "Mmmmmm~ OH! _OH! AH~"_

She tightens profoundly around him and screams out into the air. Her cum washes over him and he crushes their hips together, "RIN!" He spills into her as pleasure runs through his veins. He pulls out and holds her to him, their breath coming in short gasps. "I love you." He pants out. "I love you too." She smiles lazily.

Even as they say this, there is a part missing.

It doesn't add together, but shouldn't two halves make a whole? They should, yet in this case, they didn't.

* * *

"New kid is coming today." Leon announced at breakfast. The Vocaloids smiled as another addition to their family was arriving soon. Rin and Len share glances, what this meant was irrelevant to their lives. Do not misunderstand, they were good friends with each Vocaloid within the house, they simply just thought that this new one was like the others, minus the fact they heard he was from an American company.

"Isn't this great you guys? A newcomer!" Miku said enthusiastically. The other Vocaloids looked at her; they all experienced that trauma of her challenging them to duels when they arrived. Rin let out a giggle and continued eating her orange. Len rolled his eyes and put an arm around her, "The poor newcomer has no idea what he's walking into."

"Aw, come one Len, you know how funny watching it when it's not us." Rin nudged him. He smiled at her, "Lily's was the best by far." The memory of the tsundere blond was fresh in their minds.

The two silently laughed when they remembered the look on Lily's face after she took down her mask and opened up the tiniest bit. Just then there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it!" Meiko said and went over. She opened the door which revealed the latest Vocaloid.

His short silver hair hung below his ear, a halo like strand sat on top. He wore a blue, black, and white tunic with black sleeves, black pants, and shoes to match. Rin squinted her eyes and saw a long USB cord connected to him that lead to the floor. Len noticed how pale he was to the rest, a practical albino. What got both of their attention were his eyes. He had one a light blue, the other a pale green; it was a bit mysterious and made him attractive in a sense. "Nice to meet you all, I'm Utatane Piko." He smiled. Is this where things turned?

They wouldn't dare to know more, they were perfectly happy with their relationship, there was nothing else. Of course they chatted with him from time to time, they didn't want to be rude, but they made sure the conversation wasn't long. As much as one may try to prevent something from happening, life had its ways of twisting fates. In the first case, Len was victim one.

* * *

He had gotten used to being around Rin, revolving around her as she revolved around him. Their sexual life was no different. One day Master said Rin had caught a small virus and was to be taken in for observation for the day. Len was hesitant to let her go, but there was no possible way for him to refuse Master's orders. Not very comfortable with her being gone, the male leisurely walked around the mansion for a distraction.

As strange as it sound, Piko was the first one he saw. Other Vocaloids were busy or playing around in the yards, so he decided it would be nice to have a real conversation with the newcomer. He walked up to him, "Utatane, are you doing anything right now?" The silver boy looked at him, "Not at the moment."

"Want to hang out?"

"Sure, I guess." Simple enough and they did as planned. He led them to the game room where hundreds of electronics were placed, just waiting for someone to pick up a controller. They started with classics like Super Mario Bros. and continued up to Assassin's Creed Brotherhood. What he didn't realize was that spending time with Piko didn't keep his mind off of Rin, but made him wish Rin was playing with them both.

He laughed when the albino cracked a joke, smiled as they won each level, and felt his heart skip a beat when the duel-colored eyes looked directly at him. "I've never seen you without Rin." Piko said casually. Len nodded, "She had a virus detected and Master took her for observation." He sighed deeply, wishing she was sitting to his other side at this moment. "What relationship do you two have?"

"Rin's my girlfriend and my lover." He answered proudly. Piko smiled, "Hey, Len. Have you ever been kissed by a boy?" The question stumped him. He definitely had to for PV's but he couldn't answer that in front of Piko, "M-maybe." The albino paused the game, "Then that's a yes." He felt his face grow warm and looked at Piko's hand which grabbed his chin. Piko's thumb ran across his lip, "Would you like me to show you how I kiss?" He noticed the tone shift in the silverette's voice. It deepened profoundly and caused his blush to grow.

He wanted to say no, to push the other male away; he was in a relationship with Rin! However, he found himself leaning in and closing his eyes. In a matter of seconds, their lips made contact. A jolt ran through his body, it was strange but not unwelcomed. It reminded him of when he first kissed Rin. The tingle of new found love, the fragility of glass. When they pulled away, a small grin formed on his lip. His new friend stared into his eyes, "Should I show you again?" All he did was nod.

* * *

It continued that way. When Rin wasn't paying attention they would glance at each other, if they were fast enough a small kiss would be shared. It didn't make him feel bad, what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her. He still loved her, oh he very much did. Not once did the butterflies fail to flutter when she smiled at him. Never had he stopped becoming flustered when she simply held his hand. Love was undeniably still with them, but he was curious. What was it about Piko that intrigued him so? His heart raced when they made small, cautious, contact. His happiness heightened as the albino would grin.

This was answered the same day they became one. Rin had a day filled with recording solo's, a chance she rarely got. He encouraged her to go and give it her all, he expected her to comeback with her head held high. As he waited anxiously for her, Piko was there with him. He found it strange the boy had no problem with being just as patient for Rin's return. In a way, it drew him in more. Time passed and the two shared caresses. A cuddle, a small peck on the lips, they had no one to catch them this time. He leaned in for another kiss, but didn't pull away.

The kiss escalated and he felt the other male's tongue repeatedly tap against his lips for entrance. He shivered and slowly opened his mouth, their tongues dancing. He unconsciously let out a moan and feels two arms wrap around his waist. His body reacts by leaning into the touch, adding more pressure to the kiss. That's not where it stopped, how far from it. He pants as the kiss breaks and those same lips create a trail to his neck. A gasp escapes as Piko gently sucks, being careful not to leave a mark. He feels a hand travel to his yellow tie and it is unknotted, making his sailor-like shirt loosen.

He notices his body is lifted from the couch and looks into the eyes of his…he's not sure what to call him. That doesn't stop him from hooking his arms around Piko's neck and kissing him passionately as he's carried into a bedroom. He is placed on the soft bed with care and he hears a small chuckle. The male nips at his ear, sending an electric shock down his spine. He blushes as a warm hand caresses his face and whimpers as a different one touches his abdomen. "You're in need." The albino whispers and runs two fingers across his hardening bulge. He's not used to it, not once has he been teased, but he enjoys this. He closes his eyes as his zipper is slowly pulled down and groans when his member is rubbed through his boxers.

The hand which rubs him stops and slides to the hem of his shirt. The cloth is taken off, revealing his firm chest. He's pulled back into a kiss as Piko pinches and plays with his nipples. He reaches for the boy's tunic; it's not fair that he's the only one shirtless. It is removed and he finds himself starring and the well built muscles. He yelps as his nipple is pulled and moans as the same fingers caress it. His want grows, you could see it through his boxers (unknowingly his shorts were pulled off as well). The husky chuckle rings in his ear and Piko takes his hand, moving it downward. He feels the erection of the other male it makes him want more. He grabs onto Piko's shoulders and experimentally brushes their hips together. They both moan at contact.

Before he could do it again, two hands stop him from doing so. He whines until the other body grinds against his. His breath hitches as wind is blown in his ear, shutters as he is rubbed again. Piko smiles at him and reaches for the waistband of his boxers. They article of clothing is pulled off; he gasps as the cold air hits his member. He is laid on the bed and a hand runs down to his lower region. Instead of feeling the touch of warms hands wrapped around him, a finger gently prods his entrance.

He blushed and winced, not used to penetration, "P-Piko-" He was silenced by a kiss. "I know Len, but it will go away." Piko said soothingly. The finger made its way inside and he gasped, it didn't exactly cause pain, but it was strange having something inside him. Slowly the finger moved, repeatedly going in and out of him. He mewled at the feeling building within him, he felt himself drool a bit. His hair tie was taken off and his hair flowed down to his shoulders. A second finger was added and he nearly jumped off the bed, "Piko!"

"Shh." The albino whispered and kissed his neck. He moaned as teeth grazed his neck and the fingers moved in a scissor like motion. His hole was stretched; causing him to whimper painfully. He squirmed uncomfortably until Piko slowed his motion, he panted as the pace settled to a less pain giving pattern. The fingers brushed against his prostate and he moaned loudly. The motion repeated, causing him to move his hips for more. He found he wanted something else, something more filling, he looked down to see Piko's own erect member poking through gray boxers. He wanted that in him.

He kissed the boy passionately as a hint and reached down to stroke the bulge. Piko chuckled and parted their lips, "You're definitely ready." The fingers slid out of him, he whined at the lost feeling but was soon turned over on his stomach. His hips were lifted up and he shivered as something warm and hard pressed against him. Piko kissed his shoulder blades before slowly pushing in. It hurt like hell. He yelped as he was stretched, a small amount of blood dripping. Was this what Rin felt on their first time?

Piko moaned, he was so tight and it felt amazing! The silverette began thrusting carefully into him. He squeaked and forced himself to stay calm. The warm member made him moan as it moved in and out. His eyes shut tight, "O-oh Piko, more!" The thrusts sped up and he gripped the sheets beneath him, "A-ah!" He took in the pleasure as kissed trailed over his neck and back. He gasped, his member pulsing. Piko bit his neck and added more power to the penetrating thrusts. "Piko!" He exclaimed in the haze of pleasure, "Again! Please!" He rocked his hips back to keep up with the increasing speed. Warm hands wrapped around his erection and pumped him. He gripped the bed sheets below him, this felt so good, so right. "More~" He begged. The member hit his prostate and he screamed loudly, his own penis twitched as it was stroked only to splash out his seed. A few moments later Piko came as well, moaning his name.

The two collapsed on the bed, taking in the afterglow. Piko pulled out and turned him over so they could see each other's eyes. "I love you." The albino said between gasps of air. He looks at him, "I love you too."

That was the answer, his true feelings.

He doesn't feel like he's cheating.

* * *

After that the two males weren't as distant, weren't as cautious, but they didn't care. Len didn't say a word to Rin, she never asked anyways. He still loved her, truly, madly, and deeply. Kisses with her held the same meaning from when they first confessed. Sweet words had the same affect on him, yet now it was the same reaction with Piko. If the two held hands, his heart would pound, a little peck on the cheek causing his stomach to flip. Len was happy, he couldn't be happier. Piko on the other hand wasn't.

It was clear to the albino that his feelings for Len were pure and sweet, but he noticed things the blond did not. He saw when Rin would catch a glance at their secret kisses; how her face would change from hurt, to anger, and then go back to neutral. Piko knew this was caused by him; however that's not what made him feel such ire. Rin was different then Len, he had realized it long ago. She was much more in control with her emotions and loved looking on the positive side of everything. Every time she said something strange and would flush with embarrassment, he would find himself smiling. His pulse would quicken if they met eyes for even the smallest of seconds. Len was in his heart, always and forever, but Rin drew his interest as well.

Piko noted how, when Len teased her, Rin would have a look that made it seem she wanted to tease back. She wanted control a bit, but would never act as such. The silverette longed to give her that control, to give her a taste of what being the dominant one felt like. It was why he chose to be sloppier in his acts with Len, to get her reaction and see it well. Piko would show her that she could act on impulse and he was going to make sure of it.

Len had to leave for an update, the POWER append had a small glitch, no one knew how long it would take to repair. That's when he took the opportunity. Rin was walking in the halls of the mansion, he walked up to her. The minute Rin noticed him she tried to turn away, but he grabbed her wrist, "Why are you avoiding me?" She glared at him, "You know why."

"Maybe I don't." He felt her squirm to get free, "Tell me."

"You're taking him away from me!" Rin cried, tears forming, "I loved him first! I-"

"Has he paid any less attention to you?" She stopped and he smiled. "N-no."

"Then why are you jealous? He still loves you like always." He smirked and was then shoved into a wall. Rin grabbed his shirt, "You don't get it, you never will." He sighed, "How am I supposed to if you don't tell me what's wrong?" She was silent. "Come on, Rin. We're friends, just tell m-" He was cut off by a kiss. Soft, feminine lips crushed his and stayed for a short period. Rin pulled her lips away, "Are you happy now?" She let him go and walked off. He shrugged, but deep inside knew this was a step forward, soon the plan would be completed.

* * *

The next day he found her again, sitting in the library, a book of Jane Eyre in her hands. He crept up behind her and covered her eyes. Rin gasped in surprise before touching his hands, "Piko?" He chuckled and uncovered her eyes, "How did you know?"

"You're the only boy in this house with thin fingers."

"How mean." He sat next to her, "I've read that before." Rin smiled, "It's okay, but she goes too deep into details. She takes off her shoe and gives like a three page description of what the shoe looks like."

"Now you're just exaggerating."

"Well she should just get to the point already." Rin huffed. He laughed and moved closer to see the page she was on. Rin blushed at the lessening of personal space but didn't say anything. He read the first two paragraphs until she put down the book. His eyebrow arched quizzically until he felt her arms hook around his neck. He saw her eyes hold a small plea for a kiss, one he wouldn't give her. If she wanted it so badly, she should take it for herself. He remained still and watched as Rin became agitated. The point was for her to take the reins, giving into her begging would only reverse the plan.

"Fine." Rin said before pulling him closer and molding their lips together. He closed his eyes at the feeling. She tasted different from Len; a tangy orange flavor invaded his mouth. A rush of warmth landed in his chest as they kissed again and again. It felt right, it felt nice, and when Rin pulled away he craved for more. Rin smiled at him before moving to sit on his lap. He instinctively leaned down to kiss her and was slapped. "That's for sleeping with my boyfriend." She narrowed her eyes at him. His cheek was red and stung from the harsh hit. Rin giggled at the expression on his face before resting her head on his shoulder. He smiled inwardly, for he now saw how capable she was at being dominant. She pecked the mark she left on his cheek then kissed him again. He shivered as her hands roamed to the bottom of his tunic. Right when he felt her hands begin to tug, she got up and walked out of the library.

He was confused as to why Rin suddenly left him like that, but was happy it was before he could get horny. If she had left when his hormones where already building up, he would have chased her down. Now that he thinks about it, he hasn't seen her since the library incident. It was nightfall already, so he decided to go to his room and change. The minute he touched the doorknob to his room, a metal object struck him in the face. He blacked out for a good hour or so.

* * *

When his vision returned to him, he realized he was lying on a bed in an unfamiliar dark room. "So you finally woke up." A sweet yet taunting voice spoke. He narrowed his eyes and saw the outline of a familiar female blond. "I've been thinking Piko." Rin purred, "Slapping you isn't enough, you deserve a different torture." She crawled on the bed as his eyes adjusted to the dark. "First question and you better answer truthfully, were you playing with Len's heart?" Rin asked and she untied her ribbon. He shook his head, "No." He watched her smirk and felt his hands being tied together to the bed post. Her hands moved to his arm warmers, "Second question, who was on top?"

"I was." The black arm warmers were slipped off and the small hand went to his tunic. Rin giggled, "I never thought Len would be the uke. Next question, did you like it? Was it good?"

"That's two questions." He was slapped and he let out a small moan, "Yes I liked it, it was amazing." She lifted his tunic off his torso. Rin smiled and kissed his firm chest, her small mouth went to his nipple. He gasped as she gently sucked and nipped at it. His arousal heightened and he felt his pants being tugged down his legs, leaving him in only in his boxers. "Last question," She whispered, "Are you playing with _my_ heart?" He looked into her crystal blue eyes, "Not even for a second." His legs were tied to the other bed posts by Rin's belt. Goose bumps formed on his skin when her tongue ran down his stomach, getting closer to his rising length. Her delicate fingers pulled at the dark elastic and brought his boxers down past his knee.

He groaned as she cupped his cock, massaging his tip as it grew. He threw his head back in pleasure when her soft lips kissed his member. Soon he felt her mouth surround his length, her hands pumping in time with each suck. He groaned madly at the growing feeling between his legs, his hips desperately trying to jerk up, "A-ha…Rin! Please-" Before the sentence was finished she sucked harder. His eyes widened as his member pulsed, ready to release, Rin seemed to take notice and she stopped. He stared at her and she slapped him across the face again. He moaned loudly; sweat sliding down from his forehead. His eyes were glazed over as she smiled at him. She moved up, "Piko."

"Hm?"

"What happends if I do this?" Rin swiftly brought her hand to his USB cord/tail. Instantly he let out a loud scream. Her musical laughter resounded, "My, so turned on by just touching." He grunted, his voice failing him at the moment. "I won't tell anyone," she whispered in his ear, "It's our little secret." Their lips met again in a fiery kiss, their tongues dancing in his mouth. When Rin pulled back, he nearly whined, until he saw her slipping her sailor shirt off. He felt himself twitch, she wasn't wearing a bra. She moved to straddle his stomach. Her small breasts were pushed close to his face. His tongue slid around the rosy bud, sucking every few seconds. Rin moaned; her nipple hardening in his mouth.

He heard the soft sound of a zipper being pulled down. Rin took his hands and hooked his fingers to her shorts and underwear. He obediently slid them off her legs and saw her glistening wet core. A groan escaped him as need spiked in his lower region. The girl brought herself higher to where her juices dripped onto his mouth. He licked her entrance, enjoying her exotic taste. His tongue slid inside and explored her inner walls, moans of bliss filling the room each passing second, he wanted nothing more than to please the beauty that was Rin. The sticky substance spurted out into his mouth and he listened to her gasp for air.

He felt her body tremble as she lowered her self down. "Are you ready for the best part?" She purred seductively. He grunted in response, his member pulsing as it stood high. Rin kissed his jaw and moved her hips to tease him. She rested her tight opening on his tip and they looked into each other's eyes. He saw that by no means were they only lusting for each other, though lust was clearly visible. They kissed again and Rin dropped herself onto him. He moaned, feeling her hot walls surrounding him while she started developing an addicting rhythm. He was taken by how tight she was, just as amazing as Len. Her expressions only made her look more desirable. Her cheeks a bright red, her eyebrows knitting together, the way her small mouth would open every time she tried, and failed, to keep in her loud cries. She was undeniably breathtaking.

His hands were untied and Rin interlocked their fingers. At this time she was practically pounding on him, pressure building in his groin, "Rin! Faster!" He rocked his hips against hers, desperately crushing them together for more friction. "P-Piko." She whimpered and ground herself against him. The sound of skin hitting skin showed evidence of how violently they were having sex. Stars flashed in front of his eyes and he grew inside her, "Rin, Rin, Rin!" He repeated her name like a mantra. Her lips trailed down to his collar bone and the pace quickened. He gripped her waist to guide her up and down his leaking shaft.

He threw his head back as she tightened; their bodies grinding, desperate for release. He pulled her sweat matted hair to lift her head up and crushed their lips together. Tongues fought and he didn't care as saliva dripped down from their heated kiss. He felt Rin arch into him, "PIKOOOO!" He witnessed her orgasm. Her muscles snapping taunt, eyes screwed shut from pleasure, a blush that took over her entire body. She tightened profoundly and her cum washed his cock. When she collapsed on his chest he began pulling out. He was slapped again, "Don't you dare stop." He nodded and pumped into her once more. His abdomen tingled, his vision blurred. Rin's high pitched moans reached his ears and he gasped, he was close. Soon his semen shot into her womb, filling her to the brink. He panted and withdrew from her. He stared at her and saw her gulp. "Piko," she starts, "I-I love you." He caressed her face, "I love you too."

"You better." She mumbled before drifting to sleep.

He does love Rin.

He does love Len.

He loves them both.

* * *

The atmosphere changes between the three Vocaloids. They are less poised around each other and it was visible to those around them. None of them talked about it though, they hid it as if they were ashamed. Rin would feel her stomach coil as she sat between them, butterflies and knives fluttering and stabbing. She felt dirty, she felt like a whore. Why did her heart have to yearn for them both? Why couldn't she have just ignored Piko or broken up with Len? The thought of being without them sickened her even more.

She abruptly stood up, "I have to go…pee." She ran off in a random direction, her heart accelerating. It wasn't fair! She would never be looked at the same way if anyone found out. She locked herself in one of the closets and sat on the floor, burring her face on her knees. "I can't do this." She cried, "I'm a slut, I'm such a slut." Her two most important people can never be hers, at least not both of them. Her chest hurts and tears reluctantly fall. She breaths unevenly and thinks about Piko and Len. Both so different yet they loved her exactly the same, they loved each other exactly the same. They might be okay with it but she was a different case. Thing worked differently for girls sexist as it may be but completely true. Like if a guy sleeps with someone at a teenage age, he gets praised, with a girl, she's the biggest whore you can find; at least that's what society says.

There was a knock on the door, "Rin?" She winced at her name and the fact that it was Len's voice calling her. "Is she in there?" She heard Piko ask. After a few moments of whispers from outside the closet, Len spoke again, "Please open the door." She stayed still. "Rin, we have to talk about this."

"We can work this out Rin, just give it a chance." Piko said softly. She hesitantly kneeled and unlocked the door. When it slowly opened she refused to look at either of them. Footsteps got louder as they walked towards her. She felt four arms cradling her gently, lovingly. "It's okay Rin, there's nothing wrong with what we have." Len whispered in her ear. She cringed and nearly pulled away from their embrace. "We love you. Don't you love us?"

"Y-yes." Her voice cracked as fresh tears made their way to her eyes. "Then give it a chance, give _us_ a chance." Piko said. "I-I c-can't."

"Why not?"

"Because other people-"

"You never cared about them before." Len cut her off, "Why are they so important now?" She remained silent. "Who cares what they think? It's no their life so they should stay out of it." She nodded at Len's words. "I-I still feel dirty though." She clung onto them. "You're better than that." Piko assured her, "If you weren't, I wouldn't have fallen for you."

"Neither would I." Len hugged her closer. A small smile tugged at her lips, "Thank you. I love you…both of you." Her face turned red from embarrassment. "I love you both too." Len murmured. Piko chuckled, "I love you guys too."

* * *

She clutches her orange towel closer to her body. Scented candles lit the dim bathroom enough to where she could see her two loves kissing each other fiercely in the large bath tub. She didn't know if she was ready for this. Of course they had made love before, but never all three at the same time. It was a boundary that she decided to cross today. Her senses were going crazy. She notices how every now and then Piko or Len would give her an expecting glance, beckoning her to join them. She slowly walked closer to the tub. Once she's made it to the edge she lets the towel slide off her.

Piko and Len stop kissing and stare at her naked body. Len smirks and grabs her arm, "Get in." She blushes but does as she is told. Len tugs her down into the warm water. Bumps appear on her arm as she gets used to the sudden temperature change. "Rinny~" Len purrs in her ear and she feels his hand roaming her body, "Let's get you cleaned up." She shivers against him. Piko grabs a shampoo bottle from one of the corners of the tub. He pours some in his hand and begins working his finger through her short hair, rubbing her scalp gently. She moans then yelps, "L-Len~" Her nipples pucker as the other blond teases them skillfully.

She hears them both chuckle at her reaction. Piko moved closer and kissed her neck, another moan escaped from her. Len rinses her hair out, the residue slowly falling into the tub. She feels the stiffening members press against her back and stomach, she gasps, bucking her hips. Piko hisses when their hips brush together, sending an electric shock down her body. He nipped at her sensitive neck and she squirmed. Len lifted Piko's chin and kissed him, drawing the males closer to her trembling figure. "P-please." She begs and feels them harden. Piko broke the kiss and looked into her eyes, "You're not ready yet."

"Yes I-Mmm~" Her senses spiked as Len trailed hot kisses down her back. She whines as a hand brushes her thigh. The hand massaged her for a few minutes before leaving her heating skin. Len takes the conditioner bottle from the floor and uses a rather small amount. She leaned into his touch, her breath coming out in pants from her growing lust. Her core was aching in anticipation. Piko stared at her expression; he licked his lips before lowering his head and latched his mouth on her nipple. She arched her back, "AH~ P-Piko!" His tongue felt wonderful as it licked her perked rosy buds.

One of Len's hands brought it back down to play with her unattended breast. Her pupils dilated, she was so aroused by just stimulation of her breast, what would happen once they actually began? The conditioner was rinsed off; the last thing left was the body wash. Before she could breathe a second time, the sponge, lathered with orange scented gel, scrubbed her back. The two boys took turns washing her skin, which was slowly turning pink.

Right when the sponge went to her legs, she twitched, "Len! Piko!" Their names rolled off her tongue like a beautiful song. Their fingers teasingly brushed against her entrance. "Stop teasing!" She moaned, "P-please…" Piko lifted her body onto his lap, "What do you want, Rin?" She felt the tip of his length prod against her. The silver haired male splashed water on her to let the suds wash away. She was panting and tried forcing him in, but Len gripped her hips, stopping her from doing so. "You didn't answer him, Rin. What do you want?" Her face turned red, "I-I want you."

"Which one?" He pressed his member to her ass. "Both! PLEASE!" She couldn't handle this anymore, "I n-need you two." Len bit her neck and Piko kissed her lips as they simultaneously thrusted in her. Pain and pleasure shot inside her body, she had never been stretched this far, "AAAAAHHH!" She felt their pulses synchronize. Three hearts were beating together, uniting as a whole. Her body was set ablaze, not once has she felt so hot, so needy. Len's chest pressed her back, his warm breath hit her ear, "Rin, you're so tight."

She moaned loudly, her body rocking in between her lovers. Drool slipped out her mouth as she could feel nothing but pleasure. Piko quickens his pace and she screamed, "_More!_" That's all she wanted at the moment. The two large cocks hit every right place within her. Colors flashed in her vision as rough thrusts drove away any logical reasoning in her mind. There was no possible way for something that felt so right could be wrong.

Her nails dug into Piko's shoulders as they ground into each other, "Faster! Harder!"

"Whatever you say, princess. We won't stop until you're sore." Piko whispered huskily. Her walls tightened and she heard Len let out a laugh, "Do you like it when we talk dirty?" She felt herself become extremely moist, "Y-yes."

"You're so naughty, Rin."

"You're tight and so _wet_."

"_Mmmm~_" She closed her eyes, her toes curling. When their bodies pressed closer, she knew Len and Piko were having another passionate kiss. Pressure build in her abdomen, "I'm gonna-" White splashed out of her, "AH!" The boys moaned into their kiss and released inside her. They all screamed each other's names and she had never felt so full. Sperm filled her to the point where it leaked out her hole. Four arms held her shaking body, still coming down from the high. "I love you." They said in unison. Those three words were filled with truth.

They were happy, they were in love, and they could never regret their relationship. If one is good at math they can easily say that two halves make a whole. However, it takes a real mathematician to say that three thirds also make a whole. Three people united as one.

All three of them are sharing hearts.

* * *

**I'm new here on FF, so this story probably sucks.**


End file.
